Lindeira - Sorceress
Lindeira - Sorceress Origins Lindeira was the product of a scandalous affair between an upright Royalist soldier named Koffler who had a weakness for carnality with sensuous demonic charms and a gorgon named Dhamir who stood out from most gorgons for she was beautiful and actually quite harmless, preferring a life of peace rather than merciless killings that normal gorgons enjoyed. Koffler and Dhamir began a torrid affair. Koffler would sneak into Moldwood Glade underneath the noses of his unsuspecting barren and frigid wife, Lucia to enjoy fiery nights with Dhamir. Dhamir believed him to be in love with her and she willingly enjoyed his attentions for she was outcasted due to her passive nature. Inevitably, Dhamir was pregnant and having finally been able to acquire a companion after leading such an isolated life, she wanted to keep the child. Koffler was not pleased by this. He only wanted a bit of fun, not the idea that his seed had borne some disgraceful, demonic fruit. However, he could not strike Dhamir now for she would forever on the alert and would turn him to stone if she knew he harbored great, murderous distaste for their unborn child. Koffler waited nine months patiently, ensuring not to incur any of Dhamir's suspicion and showering her with affection and care whenever he had the chance to wrestle himself away from Lucia. Once the labour was over, Dhamir was ecstatic. Her daughter had the appearance of a human save for the writhing live snakes that grew from her head. Their daughter was the most perfect being she could ever imagine. Koffler was still lying in wait. Once when he came to visit Dhamir in the Glade, in her lair woven out of thorny vines, he noticed her bending over their baby's cot, cooing to her. It had been christened Lindeira. Unsheathing his sword, he struck. Dhamir had turned around a smidgen too late. The blade came down and all that was left were twin heartbreaking screams of both mother and daughter. Koffler left Lindeira sobbing out for her dead mother. Thankfully, the infant survived due to the magic of Margritte - The Green Witch who, seeing the potential of a warrior in Lindeira's blossoming heart, ensured to keep the infant warm, cared for and strong. Because of this, Lindeira harbors great gratitude and affection for the Green Witch of the East and will try her absolute best to do her proud. Appearance Lindeira is petite and slender, standing at below 1.6m but do not be deceived by her tiny stature. She dons a black, bejewelled headscarf to hide her writhing serpents of hair as well as her "third eye" birthmark on her forehead. Her eyes are the most luminous black, rimmed with kohl and shielded with glasses. She is dark-skinned given how she she spends all her days exploring terrains. She is always draped in black and gives off a very intimidating, spooky air. She is never seen without her glossy beads, which she fingers either out of habit or because it yields some sort of fantastical result. It is unknown what is her motive. PersonalityCategory:MARCHen month projectCategory:MARCHen MonthCategory:Mundus Oculus SectCategory:Lindeira - Sorceress Lindeira, unsurprisingly, holds deep hatred for the Royalists for what her father had done to her mother. Any mention of Valeria sends her into a traumatic remembrance of what occured on that faithful day. She has a very sadistic streak and loves seeing her victims wail for mercy after she casts torturous spells on them or turns them into beasts of burden. She is wonderfully mercenary, always looking for some precious gems or rare berries for potions. She desires to be allies with those of great power. She is not one for love but has no qualms on using seduction to manipulate those to give her what she wants. Independent, vengeful and ruthlessly self-serving, Lindeira is someone you must tread very carefully with if you do not want to be turned to stone. Abilities * Mind Reading - She will stare into your soul, reading all your secrets if you make prolonged eye contact with her. * Prerecognition - She reads the future the same way she reads minds. If you give her the allowance to enter your mind without any obstacles, she will in her own mind, match up what she reads in the stars with where your life is heading at that point in time. * Shape-shifting - Do not succumb to Lindeira's kiss. If you do, she will drink some of your DNA and be able to assume your form whenever she wishes. * Elemental spells - Lindeira's emotions are connected with how she controls fire and earth. The more enraged she gets, the more dangerous the surroundings will become. * Transfiguration - She can turn men into beasts and once she does, they will be at her beck and call, forever enslaved to her every wish.